Ariel (Coconut Grove) (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = (Alien status unknown to general population) | Affiliation = Formerly (Jean Grey School member), | Relatives = Ariel (unspecified relative /ancestor, presumed deceased ) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York; Coconut Grove | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5 | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Purple | Eyes2 = sometimes covered by a dark opaque membrane, formerly ringed by starburst pattern Category:Black Eyes | Hair = Pink | Hair2 = white, sometimes streaked with other colors Category:White HairCategory:Variable Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Coconut Grove | Citizenship2 = Utopia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, mutant-right fighter; former leader, refugee alien, alien mutant-hunter, hedonist, thief, con artist | Education = At least some physics | Origin = Coconut Grove Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Coconut Grove | Creators = Jo Duffy; Kerry Gammill | First = Fallen Angels #2 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Ariel was an alien from the planet housing the Coconut Grove and whose culture resembles an ultra-stereotypical night club scene. She was able, using a trick of her species, to bend space and time using closable doors as focus-points for teleportation. She was also gifted in her family's power of persuasion, which was, in fact, a mutation. One of her relatives, also named Ariel was gifted as well, and used his teleporting ability to come to Earth, where he used his persuasive powers to play con games, and ended up trapped by a witch in a tree, preventing him from escaping via teleportation due to the lack of doors. The event inspired William Shakespeare who based The Tempest eponymous character on him. Fallen Angels Since Ariel's people reached an evolutionary stagnation point, Ariel was sent by Unipar on a high-paying assignment to Earth to collect samples of mutants that the Coconut Grove's people could study to find the key of their genetic specificity. Ariel joined the Fallen Angels, a group of young runaways, thieves, and mutants led by the Vanisher who lived at the Beat Street Club. She became friends with Chance and the two plotted to turn the rest of the team over to Ariel's people, (Chance was promised a share of the profits). The group also recruited three cyborgs: Gomi and his lobsters Bill and Don (this one also a mutant). Later, when Chance was fighting with streets robbers, she was saved by Sunspot but fled when Ariel arrived through a teleporting door, leaving Roberto behind. Roberto and Warlock, along with a bunch of Madroxes (whose source was later revealed to be a rogue duplicate and not the original Madrox) were all recruited. They were soon followed by Siryn and another Madrox. Boom-Boom, already part of Vanisher's team, was also taken from X-Factor to the Beat Street Club by Ariel. After presentations, they traveled to Dinosaur World to recruit Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur as well, both mutants of their respective races. The group was later rejoined by a mutated Madrox duplicate and the mutant lobster Don was crushed by Devil Dinosaur. Ariel started to fear that mutant killers such as the Marauders or X-Factor would find them before she could deliver to her bosses, and Chance started to have doubts about their mission. Vanisher thought that the mutation scrambling that happened for some time was caused by mutant hunters, Ariel teleported the group to Coconut Grove, where she presented them to her people and Unipar, only to learn that she was herself a mutant and was captured as well. Ariel then helped her friends, who had given her a second chance, escaped, and Sunspot and Warlock departed, leaving Siryn and Jamie Madrox to stay with the team. Even though she was an alien, Ariel had come to terms with her mutant genetics and continued to use her mutant ability to sweet talk others. San Francisco She later moved to San Francisco when a mutant community established there around the X-Men. After Norman Osborn declared Cyclops and the X-Men outlaws to be taken-in, Ariel was deputized as an X-Man by Cyclops, and aided in defending the mutant population from the Dark Avengers and H.A.M.M.E.R. agents by transporting the lost and wounded to Graymalkin. When Trance had been tasered and left lying helpless in an alleyway, Gambit saved her and, moments later, a doorway behind him began to glow. Ariel appeared, accompanied by Onyx. Since he didn't recognize her, Gambit questioned Ariel whether she was an X-Men and she answered that her membership was in her genetics. However, when Ariel and Onyx returned through the teleportational doorway Trance had disappeared. This confused Ariel, who didn't want to be blamed for the accidental loss of Trance. Ariel also displayed a disregard, or ignorance, towards the Stepford Cuckoo, Mindee, who she called Candy. While living on Utopia, Ariel was willing to assist in the X-Club's scientific experiments, to bend space & break through dimensional walls. It transpired that it was Trance's powers that interfered with Ariel's spacial-bending and Ariel, therefore, acted as a disinterested guinea pig when the X-Men were desperately looking for a means to enter Emplate's dimension and save Bling!. The X-Club warped Ariel's space-bending, causing her to open a door that opened behind her. When faced with her own rear, Ariel appeared more interested in the appearance of her jacket than in aiding the X-Men. Second Coming After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked them tirelessly. Cyclops made their safe passage to Utopia the X-Men's top priority while Bastion made Hope's demise his. Bastion systematically eliminated all of the teleporters from the X-Men's ranks and, after William Stryker sent Magik to Limbo, Ariel was sent to teleport the X-Men to Hope. While traveling by car with Wolverine and X-23, a missile was launched from a F-22 Raptor, by Bastion, destroying the car. Wolverine and X-23 survived, but Ariel perished according to Emma Frost and Wolverine. Schism and Regenesis During the fallout of Schism, Rogue discovered that Ariel's power had allowed her to jump from the vehicle before it was destroyed. However, the destruction of the entry door had left her trapped in an interdimensional limbo, burning. This limbo was later linked to Korvus Rook'shir's Phoenix Blade during his time on Earth. A team of X-Men was assembled to save Ariel, and the X-Club managed to heal her. She then seemingly joined the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, teleporting Rogue and herself to the Westchester School ruins. Avengers/X-Men Conflict She seemingly sided with the X-Men during the Avengers/X-Men war, as she stayed in touch with Rogue and was her ride to Utopia during the Avengers' hunt. Her current whereabouts are unknown.She wasn't part of the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning staff listing after the Avengers vs. X-Men conflict ( ) | Powers = As other Coconut Grove aliens, Ariel can perform the following ability: * Teleportation: Ariel's teleportation powers as she is able to warp space-time around a two closed doors, bending the space to briefly connect the two when opening them: She can walk through a door at her starting point and walk through a different door even if they are at interplanetary distances. Those powers aren't based on a mutant or mutate state, but come from a specific use of physical knowledge and seem available to all her race, and even to other species, allegedly possible for anyone with "the right kind of hands and a good grounding in subjective physics". ** After her return, she is now seemingly able to generate inflamed doors, from whom she can teleport. The exact origin of her new powers is unknown but seemingly related to the flaming limbo she was trapped in. Ariel is also the sole known Coconut Grove Mutant, granting her the following power: * Superhuman Persuasion: She has the ability to psionically /telepathically influence and charm others with her speech, allowing her to make them doing, thinking, believing, forgetting or remembering within moments. That ability isn't purely mind control but also on her own acting skills, based on the sound of her voice and the choice of her words. | Abilities = | Strength = Ariel has the same strength of a normal human female of the same age, height, and build who engages in no regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Ariel's mutation is hereditary. She stated as well that the ability to convince people of things they wouldn't ordinarily believe sort of runs in her family", such as her eponymous relative Ariel. | Trivia = and mistakenly listed her as appearing in , instead of . This was corrected in . | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Ariel * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} References Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Second Coming casualties Category:Coconut Grove Mutants Category:Mind Control Category:Utopians Category:Interdimensional Travelers